The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duevisalsen’.
The new Zonal Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform Zonal Geranium plants with dark green-colored leaves and attractive flowers.
The new Zonal Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2007 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium zonale identified as code number F-03-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium zonale identified as code number Z98-2228-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Zonal Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.